Keeping You
by Lady Gemini-J
Summary: Summery; Follow up to Keeping Me from Sam's POV. Rated M for a reason. 1shot!


**Summery; Follow up to Keeping Me from Sam's POV. Rated M for a reason. 1shot! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except this idea. **

**Thank you for the reviews to Part 1, hope part 2 gets some too!**

**Keeping You. **

He cursed the fact that the door swung open to bare a face other than hers, everytime it happened.

But he didn't hold it against her, he really didn't, he didn't deserve her, didn't deserve her giving him another chance.

He'd screwed up when he left her standing in the Penny's parking lot, her tears mingling with the rain, and now it was something he tried to fix after she had tried for six weeks to do the same thing only to be shut down by him every single time.

When he saw her hand on the grenade, he knew there was no way of changing how he felt, changing the fact that he was so irrevocably in love with her that he couldn't see straight.

It scared him, feeling this way for another living being, when he'd spent most of his life alone and on his own.

When he told her that he loved her, he said it with raw emotion, no restraint on the meaning behind the words. He saw the pain flash through her eyes while his hands covered hers and suddenly life without her just wasn't an option anymore.

When he invited her for a drink at the Penny, he was facing the chance that perhaps she would not show up, that she'd not be willing to give him the time to be honest with her, to tell her why, and that he meant every single word he said, despite the fact that he tried to cover it up with a lame joke.

Making his way home, he grabbed the whiskey and fueled his deep seeded desire to drink the world away as he planted himself on the couch and let his mind rewind the events that led him to be here now, alone.

Callaghan's invitation to the task force was at the front of those thoughts that ran through his mind, his answer being a firm no because he knew that running away from Andy was not going to get her back.

He made the conscious decision to fight for her, to fight for her no matter what it took, and leaving again, was not the way to do it.

His hand moved the bottle to his mouth, his lips letting the liquid flow over them before it burnt its way down.

"Andy McNally".

Her name sounded as sweet as she smelled when it rolled off his tongue, as he whispered it out into the darkened room.

He missed her, more than she would ever know.

He missed her smile, and her infectious laugh, her blush that would spread over her cheeks unbound by any restrictions.

He missed the way her head left its imprint on his pillows in the morning, and how his sheets still smelled of her after she was long gone. He missed her singing in his shower, and her constant chattering.

He missed holding her close the most.

Waking up in the mornings wasn't the same, when his hands reached out to find cold sheets, and he missed the sound of her breathing while she slept.

He missed kissing the bare skin of her shoulder, and the velvet of her hair when he would run his hands through it.

He missed her weight on him when they made love, her moans filling his ears as her breath fanned out over his face.

He missed the way their hands would silently seek each other out and intertwine together while he thrust into her, burying his face in her hair.

He missed the way her body would respond to him, her hips moving to meet his thrusts, her breasts heaving against his chest, her hands wrapped around his back, her nails digging in to his flesh.

Memories ran through his mind of their times spent together in his bed or hers, the softness of her lips as it trailed down from his own lips, setting fire to his skin all the way down to where his pants were still hanging on his hips.

Her hands would leave a trail of fire wherever they had been fused to his flesh, as they moved across his skin, ran through his hair and discarded the items of clothing he allowed her to.

He had tried to show her how he felt, and even though she had said it, he still felt it every time they were together.

It was him making love to her, showing her the passion she infused in him, the passion he knew would never die, would never burn out.

It was only ever with her.

He'd bedded his fair share of woman, many of them had been in encounters that could only be described as sex. Many of them had been just a lay, or just a screw, but her...she was different.

It was never just sex.

It was about so much more, he had a need to satisfy her, to worship her, to love her.

He would always keep a slow pace, his sole aim to please her, make her pant breathlessly until he drew out those sweet moans that drove him to the point of insanity.

When she called out his name, when she screamed for more, he would feel like he was in heaven, the sheer ecstasy of his name falling from her lips enough to make him know that he would never grow tired of hearing it.

When she was close to falling over the edge, he would ask her to look at him, so that he could witness her in the most beautiful state, the one where she let go, and gave in to total abandonment because he was filling her.

He would make sure that he kept his eyes focused on her when he would follow, so that she would know that it was only her that took him there.

A knock at his door drew his mind back to the present.

He abandoned the whiskey and found the door to be hiding her behind it when he swung it open.

Seeing her standing there brought a rush of sobriety to course through him, before the desire to reach out and touch her subsided, as her name spilled from his lips.

"Why did you choose that moment to tell me that? Was it a spur of the moment thing, or did you say it out of guilt or to clear your conscience, because I really don't get it Sam". Her voice drew across the threshold of the door, every nerve ending in his body tingling at knowing she came.

"I dunno, I have no idea" he really didn't, but actually having said it, he didn't regret it, just the way he said it.

"But I meant every word I said, I just thought that maybe you knew it?". He added, he really believed that they didn't need words to communicate, that he could see understanding in her eyes when they were wrapped up in each other.

"Its always been you, I just didn't want to let myself let you in because you have the power to completely, totally and utterly destroy me and I just didn't know how to handle that".

"So you broke up with me?"

He nodded, his head hanging a little lower because he felt ashamed. Ashamed of himself, his behavior, and most of all for treating her the way he did.

"I always knew it Sam, and even though when I said it and said I didn't need to hear you say it, when you actually said it, it was just all wrong".

"Andy...I don't know how to do this, how to say I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, and I don't think making you dinner, taking out your garbage and getting a dog will make up for it". Sam ran a hand over his face, he needed to know what she wanted him to do, if she would let him do anything to fix it.

"Say it". Her words cut through him as they found his ears, his heart skipping a beat.

"That's all?". If she wanted more, he would gladly do it, do anything to get her back.

He stepped closer, the distance between them too much to bare.

"That's all". Andy whispered, her eyes still deeply penetrating his, looking into his soul.

"I love you Andy McNally". Sam whispered as his hand instinctively reaching out to her face to find her cheek and his fingertips reaching into her loose hair.

Leaning forwards, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, her lips finding his in longing.

As Sam's free hand gripped her hip and pulled her flush against him, her lips curving up into a smile against his.

He pulled her through the doorway, and kicked the door closed, his lips never leaving hers, his hands reveling in the feel of her skin.

"Stop". Sam mumbled against her lips as his hands suddenly pushed her away.

This was not the way to solve the problems between them, no matter how strong the hunger ran through him.

Andy's face clouded over in rejection as Sam pulled away, her head dropping so she could avoid looking at him.

Sam looked around, trying to pull himself together before he closed the space between them, his hand cupping her cheek and lifting her head so that she could see him.

"Don't do that, I want nothing more than to make love to you right here, but we're not going to solve anything like that". His voice was husky, its tone thick with the desire he had to take her to bed right now.

Andy lunged forwards and ran her fingers through his hair, her lips meeting his hungrily as her tongue swept out to seek entrance into his mouth.

He groaned at the sensation of her lips so soft against his, her tongue sweeping over his bottom lip.

"Andy...". His voice was lost in her mouth as his hands moved down from her arms to her hips to pull her closer, his thumb seeking out her bare skin to caress.

He surrendered himself to her, gave in and let her passion sweep him off his feet.

His hands slid down to her ass and squeezed, her hips arching into his in response.

Lifting her up, Andy responded by wrapping her legs around him, her hips dragging slowly across his in torment.

Her hair hung around them, a curtain of dark locks that tickled his face and smelled like vanilla.

Walking towards his bedroom Sam kept his hands firmly tucked under her, his fingers squeezing her flesh through her jeans every time she brushed her hips over his, her lips fused to his and her hands running wildly through his hair.

Setting her down on the bed, Sam followed when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him with her, their lips parting slightly so that they could regain their breath.

Andy pulled his face back to hers, his hands moving of their own accord to tug at her shirt.

Andy slapped away his hand, and pulled her shirt back down, making Sam back away slightly, just to give her enough room to roll them over so that she was on top.

Moving to straddle him, her knees tucked into the sides of his hips, Sam swallowed as her hands reached up and lifted her own shirt before discarding it somewhere on the floor behind her.

She leaned in, her lips seeking his as her hands went in search of his, letting him wrap his fingers around hers.

She pulled one of her hands free, and let it unsnap her bra before she sat up straight and removed the hindering garment.

Sliding down Sam, she kissed a trail of blazing fire down his neck, before pulling at his shirt which he sat up and removed to have her push him back down and resume devouring his flesh.

His hands ran lazy circles over her shoulders and back as she kissed his stomach and slid off him once again.

She made hasty work of discarding her socks and shoes, then her jeans and panties before pulling him up and stripping him of his remaining clothes.

With a gentle shove, Sam was back on the bed, with Andy now kissing her way up his body.

Her bare hips were gently moving against his, causing a string of fire to run through him.

Lifting her face, Sam saw the familiar look cross her face that told him all he needed to know.

Flipping them over, Sam slid between her legs and waited for her to give him permission.

When she did, Sam found her warm entrance before stopping.

"I love you". Sam leaned down and whispered in her ear, before lifting himself enough for her to see him before he spoke again.

"We don't have to...".

"Sam..." Her lips found his again, her mouth stealing her own words "I want you, I need you...but I want to make love to you this time". Andy said as she pushed him off of her.

Sam was taken by surprise at her words, that she knew he was making love to her every time they had been in each others arms before, because he wanted her to feel it, know it, loose herself in it.

Andy straddled Sam again, this time sliding down onto him, taking him into her.

Sam groaned at the sensation of feeling her heat wrap around him until he was fully embedded inside of her.

She stilled for a moment, letting her body adjust to him before she started moving.

Her movements caused Sam to reach out for her and lift himself into a sitting position so his lips could find the flesh of her shoulder and neck, biting and nibbling at the soft flesh.

Meeting her movements with a thrust of his own each time, Sam closed his eyes as he listened to her panting in his ear, her moans the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

"You're so beautiful". He whispered opening his eyes and letting his hands find her face as he kissed the skin of her nose and eyelids before devouring her mouth again.

After a few more deep thrusts Sam felt her fall over the edge, her body trembling from the euphoric high she had just found.

Letting his hands hold on to her hips, Sam thrust into her deeply, allowing her to ride out her orgasm as he found his own.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she rested against him.

He moved back to lay down, taking her with him so that she lay across his chest.

"Can we stay like this forever?". Sam's voice was still breathless, but one thing was clear, he wanted this, he wanted her like this, until the end of time.

He didn't want another woman, ever, he didn't want anyone but her.

Their passion was fueled by love, he saw it in her eyes, he watched it cascade over her face, he felt it in her kisses and he felt it when she gave herself so freely to him.

"What?". Andy lifted her head to look at him, a head of bed hair hanging loosely around her shoulders.

"Stay with me Andy, not just for tonight, not just for a day, forever?". Sam watched as a smile cracked over her lips, a redder hue taking over her already flustered cheeks.

"I know it's too soon, but I don't want anyone else, I don't want to move on, I just want you, here".

Andy's face brightened at his words as she sat up, only to stare at him.

"Say something". Sam whispered in desperation.

Her answer would be short, but it would be the best thing he would ever heard leave her lips.

"I love you Sam". She whispered before crashing into him.

It wasn't a normal yes, but they were far from normal.

Reinforcing what he felt with actual words was all he ever needed, and wanted.

Falling asleep with her wrapped in his arms was all he had ever wanted, her returning the feelings he felt for her, that was his own little piece of heaven.

**So let me know what you think in a review?**

**Suggestions and requests also welcome!**


End file.
